


Cuddle Me

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [236]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo wants cuddles.





	Cuddle Me

It’s not that he _wants_ to need attention, anything but. Kylo has spent all his life wishing he could scrape by on the barest (or no) flickers of affection or interest. His life would be _oh so much easier_ if he didn’t **crave** other people’s time, or emotional reassurance. 

But he does. He does need it, and he always has. It had taken him a very long time to feel sure enough of Hux to seek it in his company and arms, and he still panics that one day he’ll be _too_ needy. _Too_ clingy. _Too_ desperate.

Kylo should hold back, but the ache is so overpowering…

Hux is busy, working away at something or another. A voice in Kylo’s head says: _he’ll get tired of having you around if you push too much_.

But the other voice says: _I’m falling apart and I need hands on me to hold me together_.

Eventually, the impasse is broken by the briefest moments of eye-contact, and Kylo thrusts himself onto the couch. He slips his long body into the gap between Hux and the back cushions, and crooks his neck below his arms, into the triangle of his lap. 

It’s not to provoke anything, not yet. It’s just to feel the heat of him, and the way his body moves with every breath. He can sleep here, if he needs to. Curled in around the gaps that Hux leaves free for him, pouring like a liquid to find his level. His fingers rustle into fabric, and his eyes shut.

“You greedy little baby, are you that desperate for my attention?” Hux sneers, except… it’s not really insulting, it’s fond and affectionate.  


Slitting his eyes, Kylo looks up through the translucent device, meeting his gaze. “If your attention wasn’t so precious, I wouldn’t want it so much.”

A snort, and Hux’s free hand tangles into his hair, idly playing with it as his focus snaps back to his work. “Insolent little prince.”

Kylo purrs, not minding the pet name one bit. The touches are gentle, generous, and lull him into security. He thinks maybe this will be okay. Maybe they can find that middle ground, somewhere between too much, and not enough.

His eyes shut, and he reaches out with the Force, a tiny trickle of satisfaction and contentment, lapping at his lover’s mind. It’s an imposition of a sort, but one that Hux doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
